the_will_of_metatronfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest Log
Events * - * - * - Available Quests Missing Reagent: Wraith Essence [ Delivery ] Withergrew stumbled upon some old notes, and needs help finding an odd ingredient. Missing Reagent: Focusing Crystal [ Delivery ] After completing the schematic design for Klom's activator, Withergrew Informed him of a missing component. Above the Law [ Side ] The town of Fool's hope is being terrorized by a ruthless warden and his gang, the Jackals. = Active Quests Where's the Beef? [ Hunt ] A recent disappearance of cattle near Greywall has been punctuated by the discovery of desecated corpses, the farmer, with naught to his name, has decided to head north in hopes of reprieve from his misfortunes. * Investigate the disappearing cattle [ X ] * Deal with the Chuparcabra [ ] * [ Reward ] 200 SR * [ Reward ] 200 EXP Slayer Contract: Skaven [ Hunt ] Skaven activity along the roads south of Greywall has increased as of late, Captain Emmeret is offering a reward for their removal. * Eliminate the Skaven scourge [ ] * [ Reward ] 15 GP x [ Skaven Tail ] * [ Reward ] 300 EXP Hired Help: The Dandyman [ Side ] Having lost two Inquisition Servitors, outside assistance has been brought in to "deal" with Argo. * Argo and Klom are being Hunted [ ] Completed Quests The Chains of Fate [ Tutorial ] A bizarre apparition appeared to the young girl, Petra. The figure, was draped in a cloak of otherworldly darkness and adorned with the horns of a stag. She spoke but not with words, with soft whispers in Petra's mind, "... ...don't let him wake up." * Learn the basics of the Fate Card System [ X ] * [ Reward ] 50 EXP * [ Reward ] Basic Feat Training A Shipment for Garm [ Delivery ] Petra's father, Garm has turned to a small band of mercenaries for his latest delivery to Kattegat. After a few mishaps loading the cargo, Garm decides to have Petra tag along "just in case". * Deliver Garm's shipment to Kattegat. [ X ] * Deliver Supplies to Garm at Fort Greywall [ X ] * [ Reward ] 150 EXP * [ Reward ] 300 SR +100 SR +10% Discount Cart Broke, Fix Yes? [ Ally ] After an unexpected detour lead to a broken axle, the group found themselves visited by an entrepreneurial goblin named Ulamog, who offered to fix their caravan... for a price. * Pay Ulamog to repair your caravan. [ X ] * [ Reward ] [[Ulamog the Troll-Blooded]] [ Ally ] A Skaven Situation [ Side ] The party was ruthlessly besieged by a group of rat-like beastmen known as the Skaven, who cleverly made off with Garm's Supplies. * Retrieve Garm's Supplies [ X ] * [ Reward ] 100 EXP Slayer Contract: Griffon [ Hunt ] Captain Emmeret has issued a contract for the removal of a griffon south of Greywall. * Survive the Griffon Attack [ X ] * [ Reward ] 200 EXP Crossing Connection: Highwaymen [ Hunt ] The Crossing Merchant consortium have issued a warning to any merchants traveling the roads between Kattegat and Greywall. Fiona Marine has asked the Brass Bucklers to investigate. * Investigate the Dissaperances [ X ] * Escape the Bandit Camp [ X ] * Eliminate the Remaining Bandits [ X ] * Return to Fiona at Fort Greywall [ X ] * [ Reward ] 400 SR * [ Reward ] 150 EXP A Sickness of the Flesh [ Event ] There has been an outbreak of a strange sickness in Kattegat, Withergrew may be working on a cure. * Investigate the outbreak [ X ] * Assist Withergrew in Capturing a Necrophage [ X ] * Explore the western ruins of Kattegat [ X ] * Defeat [[Vescial, the Twisting Hunger]] [ X ] * [ Reward ] Wyvern's Tooth * [ Reward ] 600 EXP The Long Arm of the Law [ Side ] Argo has been tracked down by an Inquisition Servitor. * Survive the encounter with the Inquisition Servitor. [ X ] * Survive the second encounter with the Inquisition Servitor. [ X ] * [ Reward ] 600 EXP The Will of Metatron: A Seeker in Greywall [ Main ] [ Petra ] An investigation into the disappearance of high magistrate DeCarte has led an Imperial Seeker to Fort Greywall. * Rescue the Mysterious Man [ X ] * Meet up with Ravenheart [ X ] * Investigate the Elysian Ruin [ X ] * Defeat Vigilance [ X ] * [ Reward ] 750 EXP Fate Cards